


Naming Pack

by Tarvera



Series: Pack is What You Make It [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pack Family, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvera/pseuds/Tarvera
Summary: It's been a long time coming and a lot of work to get here but they are getting there together. Now that things have settled some after the chaos that was the rogue alpha, Argents, and darachs, Noah has a very important question to ask Peter.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski
Series: Pack is What You Make It [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874530
Comments: 11
Kudos: 151





	Naming Pack

“Marry me.” 

Eyes widening in surprise, Peter sat up in bed and stared at his lover. “Noah…” 

“I mean it. Peter, I want to marry you, be my husband.” 

Noah could see a thousand emotions rolling through Peter. Noah placed gentle hands on his face which brought things back into focus. Leaning over, he kissed Peter sweetly, giving the new alpha some time to process. 

“But you -- and Claudia, you were --” 

“Oh Peter, my love. You know if these damn laws would allow it we would have made it official with you as well. When I married Claudia, I was marrying the love of my life. My love for you is just as strong.” 

Peter started to shake and Noah pulled him close as he cried into the warm embrace. So much had happened in the last six months but Noah was sure about this. He wanted this man in his life for however long they had left in the world. When Peter had let out all the emotion that he needed the two of them settled back down and wrapped themselves around one another. 

“Have you spoken to Stiles?” Peter asked after the silence had stretched a bit past the point of comfortability. 

“I have, he told me that I should do me and live my best life now.” Noah said while sighing a bit internally at his son’s sarcasm. 

Peter chuckled into his neck. “Sounds like Stiles.” 

“He also said that he wouldn’t oppose it if I stopped cockblocking him and Derek.” 

“Well, he is eighteen now…” 

“I know, I know...I just…” Noah groaned and rubbed his face. “I still look at him and see that wide eyed eight year old trying to get out of trouble after he dyed his sister’s hair bright purple.” 

Peter laughed, “I’d forgotten about that. Did he also manage to get purple streaks all over Claudia’s towels?” 

“Yup. I’m just not ready for him to grow up…” 

“Noah, he went through hell a few months ago. Whether we want him to or not, he has grown up. That doesn’t mean he will stop needing you or coming to you but it does mean we need to give him room to grow.” 

He knew Peter was right about this. Ever since Stiles had become connected to the Nemeton all three of them had been slowly repairing their relationships between each other. Stiles had been relaxing and responding better to them both as time went on and Noah had hope that soon the moments of awkward tension would be gone entirely. 

Peter’s mouth kissing its way down his neck distracted him from these thoughts and he grinned down at his lover and alpha. “Is this a yes?” 

Peter looked up at him and grinned. “Yes love, it’s a yes to marrying you.” 

“Good.” Noah pulled the wolf up to claim his mouth in a heated kiss. 

They came down to breakfast together in the morning after a distracted round of morning sex and Noah was feeling very contented and pleased with life. He was distracted enough by these thoughts that he didn’t notice the decorations until Peter snorted next to him. Looking up, he blinked at the banner hanging across the kitchen that said in baby blue lettering, ‘Congrats! It’s a boy!’ with a tacked on piece of paper that added ‘wedding’ to the end. 

Stiles and Cora were standing proudly directly under the banner holding what looked like it was supposed to be a cake of sorts. It had three layers that looked somehow rainbow colored with a GI Joe figurine standing next to a toy plastic wolf. 

“What is this?” 

“Your engagement party! Duh.” Cora said brightly as she ushered the two men to sit down at the table. 

“It’s frosted layered coffee cake.” Stiles added as he plopped the monstrosity down on the table. 

“Uh huh.” Noah eyed it suspiciously. “Since when do I get to eat frosted coffee cake for breakfast?” 

“Dad! It’s the morning after you got engaged! Special circumstances. One day only.” 

Peter was eyeing the plastic wolf critically. Now that they were closer Noah noticed that someone had painted the eyes bright red. He had to hold back a snort as Stiles haphazardly dropped a huge plate of bacon on the table. Cora was next with a giant bowl of fruit. Now, feeling extra suspicious he looked up at the two teenagers who were innocently beaming at him. Peter picked up the GI Joe and started to lick frosting off of it with a wink in his direction. 

“That’s a lot of bacon.” 

“Yup, I hope it’s enough.” 

He frowned, “Enough for? Stiles…” 

But his son had already moved out of the kitchen in a whirlwind just as the back door burst open to reveal an excited bunch of Hale cubs who all converged on the two of them at once, shouting their glee loudly. His lips twitched and he looked over at Peter to make a sarcastic comment only for it to die in his throat at the look on the wolf’s face. It was a look that showed all the emotion Peter was feeling as he hugged and growled playfully at the kids converged on him. Noah smiled softly at his fiance. 

Maggie came in with a covered dish that turned out to be an egg bake and soon they were all happily eating together. Stiles emerged back with Melissa and Scott who showered their own congratulations on the two of them before digging into the food. Noah sat back, nursing his cup of coffee and taking the moment to enjoy the rush of noise and happiness floating around them all. Peter’s hand was clasped in his and his fiance was clearly enjoying every minute of the insanity. 

Eventually the party broke up and Maggie took back control to usher her younger three out to get ready for their summer programs. Cora and Scott mysteriously disappeared together while Stiles, Anthony and Derek cleaned up the kitchen. Melissa gave them each a kiss on the cheek before heading out to get ready for her shift. He managed to sneak another cup of coffee as Stiles was currently very distracted by ogling Derek. Peter smirked at him but didn’t say anything. 

As the kids were clearing up, Noah cleared his throat to get their attention. “We do have something we need to ask you Stiles. We don’t mind if Derek and Anthony stay but it is up to you.” 

Stiles turned around with narrowed eyes. “Huh, ok, yeah they can both stay. What’s up pops?” 

Noah took a deep breath and was grateful for the gentle squeeze of Peter’s fingers. “I have asked Peter to give me a turning bite. It is dependent on your blessing though.” 

Stiles stared at them both wide eyed while Derek made a pleased noise in the back of his throat. “Wow, uh, wow, shit dad, really?” 

“Yes, really, I have been thinking about this a long time and as Peter pointed out this would help solve a lot of the health issues that concern both of us. It would also help with my job and the pack’s standing in the area.” 

Stiles sat down with a thump and frowned at the table. Noah was pleased by this. It was a good sign that Stiles was thinking before blurting out whatever was on his mind first. He hoped it meant his son was actually considering all the arguments fully. Finally, Stiles looked up and met both his and Peter’s eyes. 

“Dad, you know you don’t need my permission.” 

“I know, and it’s not exactly permission I’m after. I would like us to be in agreement over the things that will change our lives. Like my marriage to Peter, this is a big deal and I want to treat it as such.” 

Stiles took a deep breath and grinned at him. “Dad, I’m happy for you and Peter and yes, I am fully supportive of you becoming a werewolf. I’d like it to happen at the nemeton though. I think if we do it there then the transition will go a lot smoother. In my talks with Bethany she says that used to the tradition for adding new werewolves to a pack.” 

Noah relaxed and smiled back. “Of course, I defer any of the ceremony stuff to you. However, you and Cora are not under any circumstances to help plan the wedding. No, no arguments, you both will be gophers only.” 

“Fine!” Stiles threw up his hands but was still smiling so Noah counted the whole conversation as a win. Noah was about to get up when Peter squeezed his hand again. 

“I also have something I want to talk to both of you about.” When Noah turned to Peter with a raised eyebrow the wolf continued. “I would like to change my name to Stilinski.” 

Noah felt the air leave his lungs as he stared at his fiance’s face. “But, why?” 

Peter smiled at him softly. “I have been a Stilinski at heart since the moment Claudia dragged me through the door. The Hale legacy is not mine to carry. It was Stiles and I who restored the nemeton and are building this guardian pack. I don’t want it to be the Hale pack but the Stilinski pack.” 

Not knowing what else to say, Noah leaned over to capture Peter’s lips in a kiss. When he pulled back, he rested a hand on the wolf’s cheek. “I would be honored for you to take my name.” Stiles gave a cheer and then ran over to hug them both. Noah felt the warmth in his chest expand as he watched the easy acceptance Peter and Stiles had together again. This family they were building back together still took a lot of work but this is why they put in the work. He stood up to pull Derek and Anthony into a hug. Derek melted into him and held on tight. 

Later, after they had somehow gotten through the chaotic day with everyone throwing in their ideas for a wedding, Noah was lying back in bed with Peter wrapped around him and grinned. He still had the ache in his heart for Claudia, he always would, but days like this were what he lived for. He pressed a kiss to the sleeping wolf’s forehead. He knew Claudia would be proud of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Just needed some fluff in my life. Also, I've been planning the name change since the first story so I was super excited to get to it! 
> 
> Hoping to work on whatever happened to Allison next but no promises as to when it will come. I somehow have three works in progresses going on plus the sequel for Meant to Be plus a season 3 AU that I got a plot bunny for the other day... I just have too many ideas!


End file.
